1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hoods for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a precision holding system for a hood of a motor vehicle to prevent hood twist during adhesive curing of the hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a rack for holding components prior to assembly of a motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030 to Young discloses a painting rack for holding vehicle parts such as doors and fenders in a vertical position. It is also known to provide a rack to hold vehicle parts such as hoods in the vertical position to allow an adhesive between components such as an inner panel and outer panel of the hood to cure. Although this rack has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that the hood may change shape during curing or set-up of the adhesive, resulting in additional processes to correct the hood to its original intended or design shape. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a precision holding system to contain the hood and not allow the hood to change shape during adhesive curing or set-up between components of the hood.